All I Need
by fangedandfearless
Summary: Caroline's recent engagement to Stefan Salvatore has put a giant smile on both their faces, and she couldn't ask for anything else. But what happens when the second Salvatore falls for her..?    I promise the story is way better than the summary!


Caroline had never thought she'd be getting married. She never thought that she'd be frantically running around from dress shop to dress shop, laughing about the silly stories from her past and sipping strawberry flavored frappuccino's with her friends as she tried on dress after dress after dress. She'd never thought she'd be smelling the sweet, luscious aromas of various different flowers in the flower shop as her eyes glistened with delight at the sight of the vibrant colors as she dragged her fiance through the store, her fingers laced with his as she giggled jubilantly, completely indecisive over which flowers matched the wedding theme the best, causing a simple smile to settle on his lips as he wondered how he got so lucky. Sure, she'd imagined it, but she never thought it'd actually happen.

After so many failed relationships, could you blame a girl for losing hope? What failed relationships, one may ask. Let's start with Damon. Puh-lease. That was probably the biggest mistake of her life, and even she knew it. Pining for him based solely on the fact that he was Stefan's brother out of spite due to her one-sided rivalry with Elena was probably one of the stupidest things she has ever done. Okay, maybe the fact that he was Stefan's brother wasn't the only reason- let s face it, he s way beyond attractive. Matt? Don't even go there. As much as Caroline respected his decision to break up with her because he couldn't handle it, she couldn't help feel utterly betrayed. "Oh Caroline, I love you." Blah, blah, blah. You're supposed to make sacrifices for the ones that you love, right? So you can't blame Caroline for questioning his so-called love for her. Lastly, Tyler. Sure, there was chemistry between them, and Caroline loved the rush of adrenaline that she felt every full moon when she'd go down to the cellar and help him with his transformation, but there was a little too much danger for her liking, let alone his. As much as she loved him, one too many close encounters with the snapping jaws of his canine teeth caused them to agree that a split was much needed, in order to keep Caroline alive. At least this time their split was mutual. But when she and Stefan finally got together, you could imagine her relief and happiness. And you didn't hear this from me, but when they finally kissed, there was a tiny voice in Caroline s head that said, "Who's got Stefan now, Elena?"

Now, back to the wedding planning. You would think that it would Elena and Bonnie that Caroline would drag through the numerous boutique's in order to get the wedding in perfect shape, knowing what a perfectionist Caroline can be. But that's where you'd be wrong. Elena had moved to New York several years before hand, after her split with Stefan, however they still kept in touch. Bonnie, on the other hand, had moved to Los Angeles with Jeremy after their wedding, in attempt to live a peaceful, vampire/werewolf free life. On several occasions Caroline found herself wishing her best friends still lived nearby on the days she found simply getting out of bed difficult. Caroline, to put it simply, was tired. She was tired off knowing that she had no future to look forward to. She hated knowing that she'd never have kids of her own, a nice house with a rose garden and a white picket fence and all those things she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. So because of Elena's inability to move back home due to an enrollment at NYU, and Bonnie's obvious commitment to her husband, Elena asked the Salvatore brothers to take Caroline in under their roof to keep a closer eye on her. Damon had of course been reluctant of course, but after the persuasive words of Miss Elena Gilbert, he simply gave her a defeated grunt, signaling his agreement.

Caroline had cheerfully accepted the Salvatore's request the moment they had asked, and within two days, she had each and every one of her belongings packed neatly into suitcases and cardboard boxes. With the permission of Stefan, she had chosen a gorgeous shade of pink to color the walls of the her room in the brooding house, as she now liked to call it after seeing how ridiculously dark and dreary the house had become after seeing it on a daily basis. With a few bats of her eyelashes, she had convinced Damon to hand over his credit card, with an endless amount of money in the account, in order to go furniture shopping at the local furniture shop, and had chosen one too many unnecessary items, which Damon had scolded her afterwards, to which she simply replied that s no way to treat a guest, and with a frustrated sigh, he stomped up the stairs to his own bedroom. Caroline smiled to herself and went on to finish decorating her new room.

After that, however, her weeks at Chez Salvatore had become difficult. She had to put up with Damon's frequent taunting about the bunny blood diet that she had been on, saying things about how she wasn't a real vampire, and how she'd soon turn into a brooding Stefan, followed by other various critiques about the way she lived her life. One night when she finally cracked and downed an entire glass filled with human blood that Damon had been waving under her nose, she managed to cry herself to sleep in the safety and comfort of Stefan's arms. When Stefan thought she was completely asleep, he went downstairs and yelled at Damon for hurting Caroline, to which she smiled softly to herself and slowly drifted off to sleep- her dreams filled with thoughts of the younger Salvatore. Yet Damon and Caroline managed to finally find common ground and both drenched themselves in the pleasure of teasing Stefan about his broodiness over the simplest of things. Stefan just shrugged a shoulder, happy that the two finally stopped their incessant bickering, and that Caroline's frequent waterwork shows had come to a stop. From that point, Damon and Caroline's friendship flourished.


End file.
